Attracted to a Blue Box
by memesaregr8
Summary: A story with a girl named Jessica and goes on an extraordinary adventure with Eleven and Clara! (sucky summary)
1. Mysterious Wedding

**Quick story, on an adventure with Eleven and Clara dedicated to a girl named Jessica. So in this is kind of like a onetime companions thing so it should be a couple chapters long and then it will be complete. Yay! So anyway Geronimo! Ps no offence to any beatrice's out there**

 **Third Person's POV**

"Stupid wedding, stupid people, stupid Beatrice!" Yelled Jessica as she stepped out of her car. Sure, Jessica may be a hopeless romantic and loves weddings, but not when it's the wedding of her arch nemesis! Ok, maybe not 'arch nemesis', but definitely enemy. So first let's introduce Jessica. Jessica is probably the nicest person you'll ever meet; she loves everyone and everything, except for Beatrice and her stupid wedding. Jessica is quite tall and usually brags about it front of her friends, but they don't mind. She has a normal style of clothing, she always wants her clothes to be comfortable, she even wore a loose black dress to the wedding. Also, she wore converse. Like she cares about the wedding. She's got skin as white as snow and hair has dark as ebony **(sorry is she actually doesn't have dark hair, you didn't mention her hair colour).** She's like Snow White and Morgana all in one. Along with her style she got a couple of piercings on her body, but don't be fooled, never judge a book by its cover. The thing she loved most in this world is to travel; she always wants to see everything. One day she hopes to go into space and marveled by the wonders of it. Anyways, let's get back into this story.

Jessica slammed the car door shut and quickly fixed her hair. She walked into the church. She tried to find someone she knew there, but there wasn't anybody! None of her friends were invited! Hell, she doesn't even know why Beatrice invited her, Jessica knows that her and Beatrice hate each other with a burning passion. She probably wants to make fool out of Jessica, but uh uh, that ain't gonna happen. Nobody's gonna lock her up like some evil panda **(I hope some of you got that reference).** Jessica found a seat in the back and sat down. Then the organ music started playing. _Oh great, here comes Beatrice._ Jessica rolled her eyes. Beatrice walked in with the most white and sparkly dress she had ever seen in her ever seen. Jessica had to squint without blinding herself. Beatrice has on an enormous amount of makeup on, she didn't even look like Beatrice. Beatrice was smiling like a clown, she probably was only marrying him because he was rich. He's also kinda cute.

Beatrice and her hubby to be were both about to say 'I do' until a huge gust of wind came and a wheezing groaning sound was heard. Suddenly a '60's police box was in the middle of the church. Jessica gaped at what just happened. A BOX JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE?! Then a man and a woman came out of the box…nothing sexy about that. The man was quite tall with a pretty big chin and floppy hair and a bowtie, with beautiful hazel eyes, yet there was this thing about him that made him really REALLY cute. The woman was about a foot shorter than him she had chestnut hair and a a perky nose and huge brown eyes.

"Oops, sorry wrong wedding." Said the man. "Anyone know where the wedding of Martha Jones." He smiled a huge smile. Everyone at the wedding gaped at the two people.

"THEY RUINED MY WEDDING!" Shrieked Beatrice. So typical, she is not even amazed by a disappearing box.

The man and woman's eyes widened. "Come on Clara, let's go. I think the wedding is down the street." They both went back inside the box and is started to disappear. Jessica came out of shock and stood up

"Wait!" she yelled, but of course they didn't hear her. _Wait they said across the street._ Jessica suddenly burst out into a run across the street. _Forget the car._ Thank god she was wearing sneakers and not her mum's crazy tall high heels. She found the church. She never understood why there were two churches beside each other. She ran inside and found the box. She also the man and Clara hugging a darker skinned woman in a wedding dress. She decided she would talk to them after the wedding, this was going to be a long night.

 **After the wedding…**

She stayed for the whole wedding and soon the bride and groom left and the man and Clara were walking towards the box. She had to somehow sneak in the box, but for now she hid behind a wall and listened to their conversation.

"Clara, you're drunk." Said the man.

"No I'm not Doctor" She slurred

"Sure, you're not." He agreed sarcastically. They both walked into the box. The doors were starting to close. Jessica's eyes widened. She quickly ran into the box. She expected to run into a blue wall but instead, was greeted by a whole ship. It had a console and multiple levers, and stairs and multiple rooms. It was huge! She gasped in exasperation. She was snapped from her awe when she heard laughing from The Doctor and Clara. Strange…She hid behind the console and then she heard the Doctor say some words to Clara. Probably some sappy sleepy love stuff. She could picture exactly what he was probably saying, she writes fluffy fanfics. Suddenly the Doctor walked in. _Ugh_ she thought _it's really dusty down here._ Suddenly, her allergies started acting up and she let out a huge sneeze . the Doctor obviously noticed and looked underneath the console.

"Hi" Jessica said meekly.

"Hi" He replied. He outstretched his hand and Jessica took it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I was at the wedding where you 'accidentally' landed and I had to follow you I men, a disappearing box? I can't resist. So I found and stayed at Martha Jones' wedding until it was over. Then I followed you into this box, which is BIGGER ON THE INSIDE! I mean, that's totally awesome! Bigger on the inside…mind=blown "Jessica did and explosion gesture to her head.

"Ok, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Jessica looked completely distressed by hearing this she was feeling so many emotions but summed it up all into one word

"Damn…"

 **Chapter 1 done! Don't worry Jessica will go on adventures with the doctor, but let me develop the story! Next chap in a couple of days!**


	2. Let's Go!

**Hey guys, new chapter, and this one the action begins! So enjoy! Btw, just to let you guys know IFILWATL might not be updated for a while because, guess what, writer's block! So please be patient.**

 **Third Person's POV**

"B-but, what is this place! You got to tell me!" Jessica yelled while walking towards the door

"Alright, but can I trust you?" The Doctor had asked. Jessica looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"I don't know, that for you to decide" Jessica all of a suddenly felt a bit…wise.

The Doctor smiled. "Look, this place, it's different, but the main thing, according to you humans is I'm an alien."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that part out."

"Well this place it's a ship, called the TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS."

"What?"

"THE TARDIS!" He yelled

"Don't have to shout." She grumbled. "So what does it do? I mean, I know it disappears and all, but other than that?"

"It travels through time and space." He grinned like a madman.

Jessica's eyes widened "Seriously? You're joking." She whispered.

"You want to see something?" He asked

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah!" But suddenly Jessica had a looming question. Why should he trust her, just like that? Usually it takes time to get to know someone. Maybe it's a weird alien. She didn't even know…

"Why do you trust me?" She asked

"Eh? **(my Canadian is showing)** The Doctor questioned.

Jessica squinted. "Why do you trust me, you barely…even know. I'm just and optimistic girl wanting to see the world, I'm not your friend, I'm nothing special." She said

The Doctor smiled slightly. "That's why I travel. I travel with the people who mean the most. I get to know them. Anyone who wants to see time and space comes with me. They run away with a madman in a box. Maybe I could eventually trust you. See, the thing is, I don't know why I take people with me, I only who they are, and that's what's important." He finished.

She then smiled. "Good because, I've always wanted to run away!"

The Doctor then grinned and pushed a lever down on the console. The 'TARDIS' starting making a groaning sound that happened back at the wedding.

"Why does it make that noise?" Jessica inquired

"It brings the sound of hope, that's all I'm going to say." He quickly finished off

Suddenly a loud thudding noise came from the ship.

"It landed." Whispered Jessica

"CLARA! GET UP! WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE!" The Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs. Clara then walked in looking super tired. The entire colour was practically drained from her face. Her eyes were sunken and had bags and her hair was a wild mess.

"Oh, you look terrible." The Doctor summed it all up into a few words.

She grumbled "Thanks. Where are going anyways?" Clara looked at Jessica. "And who is she?"

"We're going to Victorian London." He smiled is if he remembered something. "And that's….what's your name?" He asked

"Jessica" Jessica finished off.

"Right." He clapped his hands together. "Clara, go make yourself look pretty." Clara stuck her tongue on at the Doctor and went somewhere in the TARDIS.

"And Jessica, you can go with Clara to wear something. Those clothes won't exactly blend in with Victorian London.

Jessica walked off to find Clara. She saw her at the end of the hallway. She ran up to her.

"Hey." Jessica said.

"Hey." Clara replied "So what are you doing here?"

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows. She thought it was a bit rude but the way she said was nice. "Oh, I kind of just followed you guys here and the Doctor wanted to take me on an adventure."

Clara smiled "Nice."

'How long have you known the Doctor?" Jessica asked

"Uh, about three years."

"Are you two….together?" She asked hesitantly

Clara hesitated. "Well, we're very close. So close. We're practically inseparable. There's a lot of flirting here and there, but we're not really….boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I see." Jessica could tell, they were definitely more than friends.

"Well here's the dressing room. Got to wear something Victorian" She grabbed Jessica by the arm. "Come on!" and they both ran into the room.

 **Time Skip…**

By the time Clara and Jessica were ready the Doctor definitely lost his patience. Remember, patience is for wimps! Jessica walked with a poufy maroon dress and a hat of the same colour with violet flowers. Clara walked in with a Victorian dress that was green and gray and she left her hair down. She looked exactly like her old Victorian self.

"Ah, Clara, in that outfit you remind of someone." The Doctor said.

"Yes, it was from when I was in Victorian London." Clara joked around. The Doctor and Clara both laughed.

Jessica's eyes widened "You're from Victorian London!" She asked in awe.

"Well, it's a long story, but no I'm not from Victorian London."

"Right, anyway enough with the stalling! Let's go!" The Doctor and Clara ran out. Jessica slowly ran out after them. She would be shocked at what was to come.

Jessica slowly stepped out of the TARDIS. She breathed in the new Victorian air. Her smile was so bright it could light a thousand stars. She has always wanted to see the world and with this magical blue box, she can. She stepped out on to the snowy Victorian concrete; the pebbles crushing were underneath her small heels. The Doctor and Clara were already ahead wandering the beautiful sighting. To think, she had just actually travelled back in time. She quickly ran up to The Doctor and Clara.

"So this is what you actually do? You take people and show them the universe?" Jessica asked.

The Doctor and Clara glanced at each other. "Yep"

Jessica stood there for a moment….."Cool" Jessica ran up ahead and explored beautiful London. She saw horses and carriages and posh people all high and mighty. She ran and ran until she…

"Ow." She said as she bumped into something. She looked up to see it was man about her age. A really cute man. Actually, he had more boyish features.

"Hi, I'm Marcus." He held out his hand in mid-air. Jessica stood staring at him for a moment then shook her head.

"Uh, sorry, I'm Jessica." She shook his hand.

"Don't worry a lot of girls look at me like that. Most kind of fancy me." He said smugly

 _Don't say you don't fancy him, don say you don't fancy him!_

"I don't fancy you." Jessica said quickly. _Seriously?_ She thought.

"You don't, do you?" He smirked

"Nope!" She said popping the 'p' and looking down nervously at her shoes.

"You're funny" He said.

She blushed. While they meekly flirted, let's head back to The Doctor and Clara

"Where is Jessica?" Clara asked.

"She's flirting with that bloke over there." The Doctor said a bit annoyed.

"Aw, love." Clara squeaked.

The Doctor looked at her questionably and then continued walking. Clara linked his arm and walked with him. Clara put her head on his shoulder.

"I can't help but remember my death here." Clara said quietly. She sniffed. She was quietly crying. The Doctor pulled her into a hug, kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"It's fine Clara-oh no." The Doctor said abruptly.

Clara raised her head slowly and put her hands on his shoulders."What? What is it?" Clara asked

"One of my worst enemies."

 **MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger. Who do you think the boy is? Who is the worst enemy? (Hint it's not the Daleks.) Actually I don't even know what it is. Heh heh, don't worry, I'll figure it out! Bye!**


End file.
